Self-service ice-making and dispensing machines are widely available in many parts of the country. Such machines are often used by campers, travelers, and persons who have larger-than-normal ice needs, such as for a party or, unfortunately sometimes, when electric power fails or a primary refrigeration appliance fails. A visit to an ice-making and dispensing machine may be very entertaining for the children the first few times, as they enjoy the experience of putting the money in the machine, pressing the buttons, hearing the machinery working behind the front panel, and finally the thump-bump of a bag of freshly-processed ice or the swoosh of ice sliding down a chute into the ice chest. This thrill, however, soon wears off, and the children then express the viewpoint that the trip has become boring.